


A Hundred Universes Roamed

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Intersex Loki, Jotunn biology, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Within a restored Asgard, Thor and Loki quietly converse.





	A Hundred Universes Roamed

Thor paused upon the threshold at the sight that greeted him.

Their daughter was suckling noisily, her tiny fist enclosed about a slender, blue forefinger. Loki was staring down at the babe with a look of peace and contentment that Thor rarely glimpsed. His heart clenched.

The last time he had observed a similar look of calm was upon the battlefield, after the bitter fight that had finally seen the demise of the Mad Titan, when he had held his brother’s broken body and heard the whispered, “Farewell, _elskr_.” 

Thor shook his head. Had it been two centuries hence? The pain felt as acute as it had that fateful day. If Odin and Frigga had not brought Loki back, Thor was certain he would have died of heartache. His parents had remained closed-lipped regarding the spells they had performed to resurrect Loki. Thor suspected an Infinity Stone had been involved, along with his parents’ innate powers, for Loki’s _seiðr_ had felt different after his return from death. 

Thor absently stroked the scar on his wrist. When Loki had fully recovered, Thor had insisted on a blood bond that would alert him if Loki was in peril. His brother had been reluctant but had finally acquiesced when Thor tearfully confessed he could not survive another heartbreak. Loki now also bore a similar mark upon his flesh.

Thor smiled. The mark of their bond had yet to be triggered. Peace among the nine realms had at long last been restored and had so remained for the past hundred years. Before he had succumbed to another state of Odinsleep, his father had appointed Thor and Loki co-regents of Asgard. Having then only begun the long journey to recovery after the devastation wrought by the Mad Titan (whose name still remained taboo) and his allies, tensions at court were less widespread and long-lasting at Odin’s pronouncement. Frigga’s support had been pivotal in those early years. But Thor’s time in Midgard and whatever unspoken darknesses that Loki had traversed and finally conquered eventually proved them capable rulers. 

Suspicion and doubt further receded as relations between Asgard and the other realms were re-established, Loki having been instrumental in the endeavour. The defeat of Laufey at Loki’s hands and the treaty with Jötunheim had gradually made the other lands less weary of his silver tongue. 

Loki’s efforts at reparation were finally rewarded one year ago, when a heretofore unrevealed edict was made public: before he succumbed to his deep slumber, Odin had decreed that any issue brought forth by Thor and Loki’s union would be recognized as the next heir of the realm. Thor had only one day previous joyously informed Frigga that Loki had agreed to bear his child, the first of hopefully many. The evening of the edict’s publication, Loki had shed tears of relief in the privacy of their chambers, the wounds of the past having finally healed.

Their daughter had been born two moons ago. Upon her conception, Loki had reverted to his Jötunn form and remained thus for the duration of his pregnancy, although it had taken several days for the truth to be realized. He now proudly wore this form, especially when nursing.

A gurgling noise brought Thor from his reminisces. Loki gave him a questioning look as he held their daughter in a forward-facing position so that she could observe her father. She gave a broad, toothless smile as Thor came toward them. He lightly brushed his lips to Loki’s before settling their daughter in his strong arms. He chuckled as she grabbed at his beard and planted an affectionate kiss upon her forehead.

Loki patted the space beside him and Thor seated himself, wrapping his arm about the lithe body as the dark head was laid upon his chest. Their daughter reached for her mother’s nose, and Loki laughed softly, a protective hand caressing the tiny back. Thor pressed a kiss into Loki’s dark locks and another into their daughter’s golden ones.

His eyes still on their daughter, Loki said, “I will remain in this form for the next few months.”

Thor hummed and pressed Loki closer. “You know I have never minded you in this guise, _hjarta minn_. It gladdens my heart that you are no longer ashamed of it.”

Blood-red eyes locked with blue ones. “I mean I _cannot_ revert into my Aesir form even if I desired it. Not for another five months.”

Thor’s furrowed brow soon cleared as realization dawned. “Loki—”

“The Head Healer has confirmed my suspicions.”

“But how—we have not—”

“As you have been made aware, the Jötnar only successfully breed when a thaw occurs, and because of its duration, we must not carry the babe past three moons, else we risk mother and child dying from exposure to the returned cold. Our daughter being only half-Jötunn, I have carried her for an extended duration, closer to that of the Aesir. Even then, her heritage has allowed her to develop at a quicker pace. She performs as one who has seen the wax and wane of several moons.” Loki stroked a plump cheek and was rewarded with a gurgle of content. He beamed. 

“Yet that explains not—”

“Ever impatient is your father, little one.”

“Loki…”

“The Jötnar possess two wombs. The second is dormant unless unusual circumstances allow the thaw to last several months. Then, the seed stored from the original union will take root and form a second child.”

Loki finally glanced up and found a slack-jawed Thor staring with a mixture of amazement and bewilderment. At Loki’s slightly crestfallen look, he came out of his stasis and fervently kissed his beloved, conveying his delight at impending fatherhood.

When they finally paused to draw breath, Thor manoeuvered his loved ones so that Loki was sat upon his lap, their daughter safely ensconced within both pairs of arms. In a serious tone betrayed by a glimmer in his eyes, Thor said, “You realize, my heart-bearer, that if I calculate carefully, I might have you constantly with child until we have filled the palace.”

Loki sniffed. “I would likely have perished from exhaustion before that came to pass.” 

Thor laughed. “You have slain the Mad Titan and your cruel sire, and you have banished Hela to her realm until the end of time. I doubt your pride would allow that you be remembered for having been felled by the childbed.” 

Loki glared. “I will bear you naught but daughters to plague all your immortal days.”

Thor laughed harder. “To be blessed with my own legion of valkyries can hardly be considered a misfortune. We could marry them to powerful families throughout the nine realms and then we would rule over all!”

Loki failed to contain his mirth, the corners of his lips twitching reluctantly. He suddenly extricated himself from Thor’s embrace and lay the babe into her cradle, humming and weaving a _seiðr_ -imbued lullaby that soon settled the child.

Returning to his still-smiling beloved, Loki straddled his lap and intoned, “Shall we begin our quest for absolute domination?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the surprising result of a thought experiment on Jötunn biology.
> 
> I don’t speak Norse, old or new, so if online sources are to be believed:
> 
> elskr = “beloved”  
> hjarta minn = “my heart, my love”
> 
> Title adapted from:
> 
> _Can any exquisite, unearthly morn,_  
>  Silverly breaking o'er a starry plain,  
> Give to your soul the poignant pleasure born  
> Of virgin moon and sunset's lustrous stain  
> When we together watch them ? Oh, apart  
> A hundred universes you may roam,  
> But still I know I know your only home  
> Is here within my heart!
> 
> ~excerpted from “As the Heart Hopes” by Lucy Maud Montgomery
> 
> there's a sequel now: [Pourest Thy Full Heart Like an Unbodied Joy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11236620)


End file.
